kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 562
' Summary Satomi Kajima leads Kenichi, Miu, and Niijima to the cell where Shigure is being held to find that she has already escaped. Kenichi asks if he helped her and Kajima explains that he was ordered by his master to let Shigure escape, making Kenichi think that Saiga couldn't be evil, being Miu's father. Kajima grins and reaches out his hand towards Kenichi to give him a handshake. At the masters' battlefield Edeltraft unleashes a flurry of attacks towards Akisame which he had difficulty dodging. Sakaki notices and becomes worried that they are being pushed back because of their numerical disadvantage. He suggests that they move back to gain an advantageous position and he notices that Mildred has placed a field of arrows around the masters. She declares that they have stepped into her territory as she releases a shower of arrows on the battlefield. Sakaki questions Mildred's indiscriminate attacks but Raki says that everything is merely preparation, as Mildred focuses her eyes and shoots at the Katsujinken masters directly, forcing them to dodge Mildred's strikes along with the falling arrows. Kenichi reaches out to shake Kajima's hand but Niijima stops Kenichi because he is being naive and he uses his "Niijima Eye" on Kajima. He analyzes his profile of Kajima: he has honest eyes and a frank nature, he pursues his belief to the end and he would have been on the righteous side if he didn't join Yami. Kajima's scars and eyepatch are proof of his efforts and an insight on how he approaches danger. The most notable piece on Kajima's outfit is the tufts on his collar, reminding Niijima of a lion's mane and symbolizes how Kajima is acknowledged by his colleagues as their superior. Though he acts as the leader and others rely on him, Kajima actually prefers solitude. Finally Niijima states that he senses a dual nature in Kajima, causing him to take notice and compliment Niijima. Kajima confirms that he has two masters and as he shakes Kenichi's hand he adds that he has an order from his other master: to kill any intruders. Kenichi is restrained through Kajima's handshake and Miu is attacked by Kajima's assistants. Kajima adds that Niijima is especially dangerous and that he has to be killed. Kajima grabs Niijima by the head and begins crushing his skull but he is stopped by Kenichi who manages to kick out from his position. Kajima says that he has heard Kenichi is a slow starter and while Miu confirms that is true Kenichi is able to unleash his power when he needs to protect someone important. Kenichi and Kajima take their stances and prepare to fight and Kajima adds that he has been looking forward to fighting Kenichi. Characters that Appeared *'Satomi Kajima' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Cyril Rahman' *'Mikumo Kushinada' *'Kagerō Kii' *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Edeltraft von Schiller' *'Agaard Jum Sai' *'Apachai Hopachai' *'Mildred Lawrence' *'Kensei Ma' *'Danki Kugatachi' *'Raki Hoshinano' *'James Shiba''' Navigation Category:Chapters